


Ship full of A**holes

by CLSarah



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV Chakotay (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSarah/pseuds/CLSarah
Summary: Chakotay can't catch a break...





	Ship full of A**holes

As Tuvok and I follow her to her ready room for the meeting of the minds she suggested, she stops and turns abruptly to face us and we both almost run into her. I love it when she’s like this, alive and on fire, and I can’t help but let my mind wonder just a bit.  
She talking about Neelix’s idea for a holodeck party as we have a few days docked near a friendly planet. This will have to be balanced with shore leave rotation and personnel needs for a warp core evaluation. She’s smiling though so I can tell she’s looking forward to everyone having a chance to relax. Her one hand is on her hip and the other gesturing wildly as she is figuring it all out. 

I only partially hear what she is saying, “I think it should all work out. I may need some help handling logistics. I’d like to make….” Those are the last accurate words I hear. Because as I look into her bright and dancing eyes, I imagine her saying, “I’d like to make myself come, Commander. While you are stationed directly behind me pounding into me and both of your hands are cupping my breasts.” Oh, that would be the way to spend this shore leave. 

“Commander,” Tuvok says to me sharply. “Do I take your silence to mean that you agree with my suggestion?” Shit! I hate agreeing with him but he caught me. 

“Yeah sure. Sounds fine,” I acquiesce. At that she nods and is gone again back out to the bridge the way we came. Tuvok gives me a questioning look.

“Commander, I hope you find some time to do something enjoyable while we have the next few days. Perhaps, you’ve already settled on something.” And with that he turns and leaves. What the hell does that mean? Does he know what I was thinking? He’s so protective of her! He’s the one who infiltrated my ship…why is he such an asshole? 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
On the holodeck later we are all dressed casually and ready to relax. I make my rounds to spend a few minutes with the crewmembers that have already arrived. Then I see her walk in. 

Spirits give me strength! She is in a white dress that hides nothing and shows me everything that I am missing. A low-cut cotton number that hugs her beautiful curves. She searches the room looking for someone…oh God it’s me! Here she comes and I hope my face is still looking like that of a respectable commander. This is torture!

“Christ, this must be torture for you,” a swift moving Paris glides between us and whispers to me, with his eyes locked on Kathryn, before she makes her way over. I shake my head and sip my drink. Then he is gone and off to torment someone else. He is the hugest of assholes!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Once Kathryn approaches me, she is chattering about a new drink she wants to try and how she heard Neelix actually made a decent one. I think I compliment her on “looking relaxed.” Seems safe enough. She saunters her gorgeous body away from me to retrieve the drinks she wants for both of us, and is practically bending over the bar to make her order. That is just a perfect position….and then Seven approaches with a glass in hand and a perplexed look on her face.

“Seven,” I nod to her and attempt to clear my head. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Perhaps,” she states and she swirls her drink and looks out at the crowd. These are clearly practiced movements. “Although perhaps not as much as you…” she then turns to look me up and down in evaluation.

“What the hell Seven?”

“Oh, I will explain,” she tells me evenly. “Your pupils are dilated. Your respiration sporadic. Core body temperature is elevated as well. You are clearly in a state of arousal and judging from the fact that you were just interacting with…”

“Seven! Enough. That is not something that you should be saying, to anyone, and certainly not to me.” I say pretty harshly.

She looks indignant, “I am merely stating my factual observations. Perhaps I will take my social repartee elsewhere.” With that she joins another group nearby. So, I guess Seven is now the queen of parties and I am the one left feeling uncomfortable. One word, asshole.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
As we are walking arm in arm back to our respective quarters, I am enjoying our closeness and easy exchanges. We meet Naomi Wildman in the corridor. Kathryn stops and takes her arm back; she puts her hands on her hips. “Good evening Ms. Wildman. Isn’t it a bit late to be out and about?” she says in a teasing tone.

Naomi giggles a little and replies, “Yes Captain. But Neelix told my mother that when the grown-ups were done on the holodeck I could come down and get some of his fudge cake for a special treat.”

“Well that sounds divine!” Kathryn exclaims. 

Naomi then looks quizzically between myself and Kathryn. She smiles and says, “Did you both have fun at the party?”

I speak to her this time, “We did.” 

She smiles again, “Well you two always seem to be happy when you are together.” She looks at me with what I could only call a ‘knowing look’. “Well,” she shrugs. “better go get my cake. Good night Captain. Commander.” 

Kathryn’s smile is a mile-wide and I can tell she is highly amused. “Isn’t she observant?” she nudges me in the side. 

“Yes,” I have hard time looking at her all of sudden. “I would have to say so.”

“Well she’s right. Since we always have so much fun together why don’t we not call it a night? Nightcap in my quarters?” she looks at me with a questioning gaze.

Holy fucking shit! Mission accomplished. She is looking right at me and she means it. This is the moment I have been longing for! In this ship full of assholes where I can’t seem to catch a break there is one decent person who may have just turned my life completely around for the better, and she’s six years old! Who would have thought?


End file.
